Ballerinas & Benders
by Marisol Akyri
Summary: Here's my first ever cross-over fic. a cross-over of avatar and princess tutu! parings will be: developing zutara,fakir x ahiru, and eventual tophkka ALSO: one-sided Ahirang ENJOY!
1. Fakir's New Story

**OKAY. HERE'S A CROSSOVER FIC I THOUGH COULD WORK OUT.**

**(Zuko and Fakir ARE a lot alike when you think about it…)

* * *

**

Ahiru looked up to see Fakir still at his writing desk. She sighed. _He's been there for hours, it's not safe to write so much I'm sure…_

"Fakir?" Ahiru placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay?" Fakir's head just slumped on the desk, spilling an ink bottle over. _He's asleep…_ Ahiru shook Fakir harder. "Wake up, you shouldn't fall asleep on your desk." Ahiru stopped when she heard Fakir mumble in his sleep. "Not now Mom…Lemme…sleep more…"

Ahiru's heart ached for him. _He went through so much, and it didn't stop even after he grew up. _Ahiru's mind races back to the night they both helped defeat the Monster Raven. _Who knows how hard it was to write my story as I was trying to help Mytho beat the Ravens…_

Fakir mumbled something else incoherent, and Ahiru smiled. She leaned over Fakir's shoulder to see what he wrote so far. _It better be something good considering how much time he was spending into it. _Ahiru still remembers that day a week ago when Fakir first though up the idea…

* * *

"Fakir, why aren't you writing as much?" Fakir gave her his usual scowl. "Because I don't have any new ideas yet." "Oh." They were both at the lake, Ahiru in the water, Fakir of course refusing to get wet on the dock.

"It would really do you good to get wet you know." "I don't think so Baka." "Hmph!" Ahiru crossed her arms. "You should! All you do is either write, or when you're not writing, mope about and think about something to write."

"Whatever." Ahiru was getting mad now. "No, not whatever! You're getting wet and you'll like it!" And with that Ahiru dragged her hands in the water and sent out a small wave of water at Fakir. Fakir, who was unsuspecting her sudden outburst was drenched with water. "Dammit Ahiru!" Ahiru stuck her tongue out at him, and merely gave Fakir another blast of water from the lake.

Ahiru kept on going, but stopped when Fakir's curses stopped. He just seemed lost in thought. "Fakir?" Ahiru went closer to him. "Are you okay?" Fakir stared at her. "You just moved the water with your arms." "Yes Fakir, it's called splashing." Fakir smiled and shook his head as he got up. "Not anymore." Ahiru looked up, puzzled at Fakir. She barely heard him as he walked to his house. "Not anymore…It's called…" Fakir stopped walking, lost in thought. "Waterbending…"

* * *

Ahiru smiled to herself. _Fakir really seems so sure this story will be great. _She then leaned over to read more about the adventures of Fakir's characters, who had weird names nevertheless. _Aang Sokka,Toph,Zuko, and…_Ahiru smiled. Although Fakir states otherwise, she's sure that Fakir based her on this last character. _Katara…

* * *

_

GET READY FOR THE AVATER CHAPTER NEXT!


	2. Crushed By Your Crush

"Katara! Look at me!" Katara sighed as Aang once again shows off one of his newly learned fire-bending moves. Aang released a jet of fire into the air, and then jumped through it, making it a tunnel of fire. "This is awesome!" "Aang, you really should be careful…"

Zuko, standing a few feet away merely smirked. "He'll be fine." Katara narrowed her eyes at him. "Just make sure he doesn't end up getting hurt, or else you know what will happen." Zuko crossed his arms and looked up at Aang. "Have faith in the kid, considering how he learned how to firebend quicker than I did." "Sokka could have probably learned how to firebend quicker than you." Zuko felt frustration slowly build up inside him. _Don't start a fight. Don't start a fight. You're a new Zuko. A new Zuko…_

Katara couldn't help but feel a little ticked. _Why doesn't he start something? I know he wants to. _Katara looks back up to Aang who is still playing with fire. _Why do I want him to get annoyed so much? _Katara turned over to Zuko, who seems to be lost in his thoughts. _Who knows what he's thinking…_

"Katara! Watch out!" "What?!" Katara looks up to see Aang losing control of his fire. "Aang!" Aang looks down at Katara and jumps higher into the air, letting the remaining fire fall uncontrollably to the ground. Katara turns to see the fire's target.

_Zuko._

Without thinking Katara jets out all the water from her water skin, and lashes it at the fireball. It slowly turns to steam, just as it's about to hit the now aware Zuko.

Zuko's eyes gaze to Katara's for a split-second. Katara can't help but feel a chill run down her spine. "Thank you."

Katara regains her scowl at Zuko. "Ha! You can't even save yourself from your own element." Katara swings back and walks up to the now grounded Aang. She grabs his arm as she leads them both back to the temple. "No more firebending for a while." "Aww. Come on Katara." "At least that's enough for today." Katara looks down at Aang. "I would be crushed if anything happened to you." Aang looked up at Katara, whose seemed to be full of love. He smiled and gave Katara a kiss. "Thanks for worrying." Katara couldn't help the red growing on her face, but still felt something wasn't right.

_It's like the day of the invasion…_ And with that Katara lets a frown appear on her face. "Aang…" "Bye Katara!" And with that Aang sped off. Katara sighed and started to go off to the kitchen to get lunch started. She stopped when she heard a certain Earthbender's snickering. "Toph?"

"Well Sugar Queen, looks like you're sneakier than I gave ya credit for." Katara frowned. "What do you mean?" "Sneaking off to get lip-locked with Twinkletoes." Katara shook her head. "It's not like that Toph. I really like Aang, but not like that." Toph gives Katara a smile. "So you like him as…" Katara stares sadly down the hall. "As no more than a brother. But I have a feeling that Aang doesn't think the same." Toph smirks. "You got that right. Every time you're near him his heart goes crazy, like it's about to jump out of his chest."

Unknown to Katara Aang was behind her, listening in. Toph grimaced, realizing he was there and heard the whole thing. "Uhh. Katara?" "I don't want to hurt his feelings, but I don't know how I can tell him I don't want to take it any further." Katara stares down sadly. "At one point I thought I did, but now…I don't think so." "Katara?"

Katara looks up at Toph, and then turns around. When Katara sees Aang she feels her heart go cold. _Oh Aang…_

"I'm sorry Aang. I meant to tell you but…" Aang just closed his eyes and nodded his head. "I didn't know." Katara reached out to hug him. "Aang." Aang just turned around and sped off suddenly toward the edge of the temple. Katara felt tears well up in her eyes as she saw Aang use his flyer and soar up into the sky.

"I'm sorry…"

Toph merely sighed and patted Katara's back. "No one said it was going to be easy." Katara held her head down as she continued to walk to the kitchens. "I know…"


End file.
